


You Know I Love You So

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Biting, Blindfolds, Creampie, D/s, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safewords, Sensations’ Play, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, comfy!derek, darrish, dom!parrish, gentledom!Parrish, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is love anyway? Derek Hale always believed in true love. However, some stakes and stones broke his bones once and he learned that life was not a love song as he thought it was, then he swore he would never fall in love again, never let himself be fooled again, but when he met him, everything changed. It was not as if the sky became brighter and the food tasted better, but something was lighter inside of his chest. He felt alive again, like he never did before… </p><p>For the lovely Min, aka Apackofhales</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Love You So

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: *the note for unsafe sex is there due the creampie. In this AU, both Parrish and Derek are supernatural beings and neither can catch dst's. Please do not take this story as a guide for your real life though. Make sure to always have safe sex and if you ever have any other doubts, please come at me on tumblr :) 
> 
> also, as seen in canon, werewolves can control the amount of pain they feel and can make the pain last longer.

It was around 1 pm when Deputy Parrish carefully filled some papers. He and the Sheriff were working together for weeks, trying to figure another case of beheading. It was the fifth case that week and it was already becoming a concern.

“Well, there’s definitely a pattern here, sheriff.”- Parrish mused as he watched and compared the pictures on his table.

“Yeah, we can say that.”- The sheriff agreed, pointing to similar marks in every single one of the victims. 

For a moment both pondered contemplatively. Some pieces were yet to fit in the puzzle, but they still had plenty of time to study some isolated cases. After a while, Sheriff was almost done. Sighing, he raised his head and after looking over his glasses, a small smile was outlined on his face.

“Well, let's leave the rest of the pictures for later. Guess it's time for your lunch break.”

Jordan looked a bit confused for a while, but as soon as he glanced up, his whole face lit up and a soft smile was formed on his thin lips. Derek was sat there at one of the chairs from the station, clearly carrying a plastic bag in his hands and looking a bit more relaxed than the usual.

“I won’t take long to come back, sir.”- The young deputy announced trying to sound as calm as possible even though inside he couldn’t be more excited. 

“You have one hour, son.”- Sheriff smiled, before focusing on the papers in his hands. Those cases wouldn’t be solved by themselves. Parrish organized his material on the desk and rose up, approaching Derek with a very soft smile on his face.

“Hey Derek.”- He greeted, slightly nodding his head and biting his lower lip. 

“Hi!”- The other man smiled-“Brought your lunch.”

“Yeah, thanks? I can see that… Let’s go?”

Derek nodded, following the officer out of the building. They walked around the block for a long time until they reached Derek’s car, which was parked two blocks away. Once they unlocked the doors, Jordan sat in the driver's seat while sitting Derek sat at the passenger‘s seat, opening his snack pack. They didn’t change a single word, but the smiles and the change of looks was enough for them to get it. Blushing, the deputy turned to the side, gently pulling Derek for a soft kiss, followed by very small pecks.

“Missed you today...”- Jordan mumbled, stopping the kiss for a while to taste his own lips before moving on with some more chaste kisses.

It’s not like Derek was pretty vocal while making out. All he did was smile again, gently holding Parrish’s cold hands between his, staring right into the deputy’s eyes. 

“I have some news for you…”- Derek started, clearing his throat. 

“Hmm… Really? And what’s it?” – Parrish leaned to the front; his blues observing the other man thoughtfully. 

“Found a new job.” – His fiancé dropped; a soft blush showing up at his cheeks. 

“Really? That’s some great news , Der! I mean… Should I even ask you what is it about? Nothing illegal, right? – Parrish added just in case.

Derek snorted shaking his head from side to side. “New History teacher.’- He smiled, because that was really one of his biggest passions.

“Oh? I didn’t know you had a graduation in History.” – Jordan was really impressed. Not that he ever imagined Derek studying, but his boyfriend never mentioned anything like that before. 

“Had to drop the course in New York a few years ago and was unable to complete it, but apparently the Beacon Hills High does not care about diplomas?”

Parrish looked up again, his eyes meeting with Derek’s greens. There was nothing but proud in his gaze. He couldn’t feel happier, especially because for so long, his boyfriend had struggled with how he should spend his time and be a little more productive. Jordan was observant like that. A new book here, a few trips to the town’s biggest library and he just knew what Derek was on about.

Clearly his boyfriend loved teaching, though life had been rough making him unable to settle down, but now that he learned a little more about himself; about the fire and how not everything was his fault, he finally started to try letting go, even if just a little. Maybe he could get back to his teenage dream and become a historian. 

“Derek, that’s really great! I’m so proud!”- Parrish bit his lower lip once more… “You always make me so proud.”- Smiling, he leaded Derek’s hands to his mouth, pressing two gentle kisses on then, right next to a thin golden band. 

“I try.”- Derek mocked, hating the fact that he couldn’t stop blushing. “Okay, time to have our lunch. We have to go back in 15 minutes.”

“Sure… “Parrish approached a little more, almost touching his lips on Derek’s lobe as he whispered. “Maybe we could do something special tonight… Do you want to hear what I’m going to do, Der?”

“Y-yeah?-Derek tried to sound as calm as possible, though his voice was a bit too raspy for his own taste. 

“Actually, no. You’ll have to wait and see. Can you do that for me?” – He knew Derek would always be a good boy, but he always made sure to ask before taking everything as a ‘yes’.

“You are a tease… But I can wait.”- Derek wiggled his eyebrows as he gave a bite on his sandwich. 

“Good boy…”- Parrish teased, softly biting Derek’s lobe before focusing on his own cup of soda.

By the time they finished their lunch, both exchanged a few more kisses and then followed to different paths. Parrish had to admit that spending lunchtime with Derek was always fun, especially after having such a stressful day with that case; a case that had been draining his energy for a week already. He could hardly wait to get home and be able to have a cuddle with the other man and just relax.

After a few more hours working together, both Jordan and the sheriff remained clueless about the new case and although Parrish disliked involving the teenagers on official cases, sooner or later he had to contact Lydia and Scott for help, but at the end of the day neither of them managed to have success. The deputy knew that both of them were supernatural but even with all the help they couldn’t figure out the mystery of who the benefactor was.

Sheriff Stilinski decided to call it a night after so many researches. Maybe they could figure some other things out on the next day, but for now all he wanted was to go home, take a nice bath, open a beer and watch his favorite TV shows with Stiles.

After a few minutes, Parrish drove quietly to his apartment in midtown, but despite all the tiredness, nothing would get his excitement over having an extra special night with Derek. Sighing, he grabbed his cell phone, checked the hours and dialed Derek.

“Hey babe…”- Parrish started excited as he bit his lips. 

“Hey, you coming home?”- Derek was probably holding the phone over his shoulders because his voice sounded a little muffled. 

“Yeah, yeah. I was wondering if you had anything ready for dinner? Should I pick something? I was thinking about cooking with you tonight?”

“Clairvoyant as usual. I was thinking about the same thing. Can you bring some swiss cheese and Italian bread? Maybe we could work on some fondue?”- Derek suggested as he continued to fix their room and prepare their small ‘bed’ table. 

“Sure, that’s perfect! Guess I’ll go to that small market near our house. Need anything else?”

“No, that’s all, thanks. Gotta hang out now, see you later.”- Derek warned. 

“See you, Der.”- Parrish smiled to the phone before hanging out. Fondues were perfect for cold nights like this. Maybe he could by a few candles for their bath too.

When the Deputy finally arrived home after a few minutes, he carried three huge bags in his hands. Derek quickly followed in his direction to help him out with the packages, taking almost all of them and taking the stuff to the kitchen.

“What else did you brought?” – Derek asked curious as he opened one of the packages.

“Well, since we’re having fondue I thought that I should bring some fruits for a chocolate filling? Help me out?”

“Sure.”- Derek smiled, pressing a small peck on his boyfriend’s lips before taking the fruits to the sink. 

If there was one thing they loved to do was cooking together whenever they felt like. It had been eight months already since Derek and Jordan moved together into an apartment at midtown and cooking together all Fridays had become quite of a ritual for them. Oddly enough, Derek liked to clean the mess rather than prepare the plates, but he wouldn’t mind mixing a pie filling or making their dessert whenever he felt like doing it.

Surprisingly, they didn’t need so much time to prepare both fillings; after all, the fondue pan was itself the cook of the night, so after they were done slicing the bread and cutting the fruits, they put all the fruits and bread on different plates and took it all to their couch. Since they had one of those huge tables that are made to fit sofas, they didn’t have to worry about the mess.

The pans were placed at the table in front of their couch, protected by a ceramic material to avoid the fire to fall out. Derek waited Jordan get in their couch first before sitting right at his left. Luckily they had everything settled just in time to catch up the new episode of Arrow. CW had prepared a full marathon of the first season, so they would have a lot of fun that night, at least on Jordan’s opinion as a fan. 

He totally convinced Derek of watching the series with him first and even though the grumpy brunette was not very thrilled about it on the first moment, at the end of the day he started to enjoy watching it just as much.

“So… What have you been doing today besides you know, discovering that you’ll be a teacher? ”Parrish licked his lips as he proved one of the slices of bread dipped with melted cheese. 

“Hm… I was at the library…ff…”- Derek blew, because the cheese filling was slizzing hot.-“How the hell are you able to eat something this hot?

“You know how, Der.”- His boyfriend blinks before putting another slice in his mouth. 

“Well, as I said, I went to the library today. Spent the morning digging for some new books and materials for the course.”- Derek continued as he tried to have another round of fondue.

Jordan bit his lip, having another slice of bread. He really thought about opening a wine, but not now. He had special plans for their night and he wanted both of them 100% sober, even though Derek couldn’t get drunk. 

“That’s great! I on the other hand spent the whole day trying to figure out that case… But let’s not talk about it now. How about the kids? Have you seen them lately?”

“They are fine. Scott is handling them better than I thought. He’s good at this, but Stiles and Kira are helpful too.”

“What about that kid Malcom? Madden? What was his name again?” – Jordan had an exceptional memory, there was no doubt, but since he never had personally met the kid, he didn’t mind recording his name. 

“Liam is fine. He had a lot of anger and that would make him a great werewolf… But sometimes all that anger can be toxic.”- Derek clenches his jaw; he knew that subject more than anyone. “That’s why I think someone like Scott is great for him. 

“Yeah… We all know that anger is good sometimes, but not every time, don’t we, Der?” - Jordan whispers, pulling Derek for a long kiss.

“Yeah…”- Derek smiled between the kiss. It was kind of a bittersweet sentiment. His anger protected him for years, but he learned on the hardest way that being angry all the time wouldn’t make everything better. He was glad he finally learnt his lesson.

Both pots were empty by the time the marathon had come to an end. Derek wanted to make the dishes, but Parrish insisted that he should to leave them all in the sink with some hot water. He would be concerned about cleaning only on the next day. 

The clock struck eleven when both followed to their room. Jordan was impressed by the housekeeping. Derek had placed candles in the bathroom as soon as he opened his boyfriend’s bags earlier. Usually when they entered the room, everything changed. Parrish was not just Hale’s boyfriend, he was _**the sir**_ and Derek was his faithful servant.

Once Derek finished preparing their bubble bath, he returned to the room with a very peaceful countenance although his pupils were slightly dilated by now, meaning he was getting ready for the scene that was about to come. The rush of endorphins, the sweat and the smell of his fiancé, everything he couldn't wait to feel.

"Is our bath ready, Der?" As soon as Parrish asked, Derek nodded softly in return. "Why don’t you undress for me then, toy?"

"Yes _sir_..." - Derek tried to sound as calm as possible while undressing his clothes. Was very careful when removing his sweatpants down very slowly and soon kicking his pants off. He knew that his boyfriend loved being teases, so the more he took to take all of his clothes, the more aroused the deputy would get. 

Jordan smiled to see that his boyfriend was not wearing any underwear and as a plus Derek was aroused, there was no denying as soon as the deputy glanced at the brunette's hard cock

“God, you’re so easy…”- Parrish whispered into Derek’s ear, gently biting his lobe, knowing it would make his boyfriend shiver in excitement. 

Derek could feel his Adam’s apple moving up and down as soon as he took the first steps into the tub, slowly joining the warm water and positioning himself in front of his Master. The deputy came right after with a sweet visage and then silently, he approached some more, looking right into Derek’s eyes before pressing loving kisses on his shoulders. With eyes shut, Derek mumbled something that was almost inaudible, but nothing passed through his boyfriend’s ‘super’ hearing. 

"I heard that." Jordan said softly; His free hand slid under Derek’s body and touched his bare chest as he turned the brunette to the other side, so he could fit himself behind his sub’s body. "You want me to fuck you…? Is that what I was hearing, toy?" He asked.

“Y-yes.”- Derek swallowed hard and gasped when he felt his boyfriend’s skilled hand wrapping around his cock. 

“Not yet... You’ll have to be a good boy for me. Are you going to be a good boy, Der?” - Jordan challenged witha deviant smile upon his face.

“I w-will.”- Derek closed his eyes, picturing the scene in his head. He moaned after a particular hard stroke, nodding a soft ‘Yes.”

“That’s my good boy…”- Jordan smiled, gently letting go of Derek’s cock. He wanted to play some more with his toy; wanted to take him over the edge.

Derek was not the type of person who whined during scenes, but instead of protesting about his ruined masturbation, he whimpered softly, indicating that he was more than ready to go on with the bath so they could quickly join their bed.

Parrish did not take long to bathe himself and his boyfriend, making sure to clean every single pore of Derek’s body, sometimes stopping for a long time to massage Derek’s muscles, lightly running a finger over the triskele, making his sub sigh beneath his hands. When they finally left the bathroom, already dry and clean, both sat on their huge king sized bed in silence. Jordan smiled before stretching his arms to dress the leather collar around his boyfriend’s neck.

"Gimme your word, toy." - The deputy whispered softly.

“Iridescent.”- Derek assured, a little more relaxed than before. He felt like he was finally joining his sub mindset. 

“Good boy. I need you to take a deep breath now, Der…”- Parrish ordered a little more serious now, taking a red silk blindfold up and gently covering Derek’s eyes. “I want you to let everything go now. You’ll focus only on what you feel and you’ll tell me exactly how you feel. Is that all right?”

“Yes sir.”- Derek nodded, trying to shut everything around him to focus only Parrish’s scent. 

The minute Jordan’s hands were on Derek, his whole body shivered, a small whimper came out from his thin lips. One of Parrish’s hands softly cupped and fondled his boyfriend’s face, reassuring him that everything was going to be all right. 

“Do you want to suck me off now, toy?” – Jordan smiled over Derek’s enthusiastic nods. “Go ahead then." he said softly, careful as his warm fingers left Derek’s face.

God help Derek, he wanted it so badly. His mouth had been watering for his sir’s cock the whole day. He couldn’t wait to take all of Jordan inside. Carefully, he moved himself to the front and even though he didn’t have his sight at the moment, Derek focused on the scent around the room. He could simply try and watch through the blindfold, but that wasn’t something he would do. 

He always wanted to give himself completely to his boyfriend, so no cheating or werewolf tricks were allowed. Swallowing, Derek moved forward, finally catching the scent of his master’s arousal and soon he went down, brushing his lips over the very tip of Parrish’s cock before taking it inside of his mouth.

Jordan moaned softly, gently rubbing the back of Derek’s head as his toy went up and down, taking his time to tease the other man in every single possible way; by teasing the head, giving small licks at the shaft, sometimes stroking it fast before going down.

If it was a guilty pleasure, Derek certainly didn’t care, but if there was something he loved to do was sucking cocks. It wasn’t like he’s had lots of them, but he really had a few hookups in New York and if there was something he wouldn’t get tired of was the sound of his partners, women and men alike whenever he went down on them.

Parrish was special though. Derek loved his musky taste, loved that even though his boyfriend was hard as rock, his cock would still feel all soft and warm around his lips whenever he sucked him off.

He was so entertained that he didn’t even feel Jordan’s hands closing around his dark hair; head thrown to the back. When Derek teased and deep throated his master, that’s when Jordan had to make him stop. He didn’t want to come just yet. 

“Wait here toy. I’ll be right back.’- Parrish said softly, carefully taking his cock out of Derek’s mouth with a ‘pop’.

Once he returned to their room, Derek promptly waited for him on his knees. He could hear a loud sound of a bucket, but he wasn’t sure about its content. As the good boy he was though, he didn’t move, but waited for next instructions. He felt the weight of Parrish’s body moving over their bed and the same odd sound of a bucket near his hands. 

“Sir? What’s that?”- Derek asked curious.

“I will touch something on your thigh now, is that okay, Der? If you’re okay with the thing, then just tell me your color, all right?”

“Yes sir, I’ll wait.”- Derek nodded, automatically opening his legs a bit so his master could have easier access to his body.

The moment Jordan touched the thing on Derek’s thighs, his boyfriend shivered, mumbling an enthusiastic ‘green’. When everything was settled, the deputy grabbed a small ice cube in his hands, making Derek lie down so he could tease his sub’s left nipple with it. 

“F-Fuck…”- Derek whispered. His nipples were super sensitive, so whenever someone touched him there, he turned into a pile of goo. 

Smiling, Jordan teased him a little more, going from one nipple to the other until both of them were hard and swollen from all the teasing. Derek was about to ask for mercy when his master stopped with the ice cubes, moving for something a little warmer now; his own mouth. That was enough to make Derek’s hard on go even higher, touching his lower belly. 

“Such a good boy, Der…My good boy…”- Parrish praised as he pressed gentle kisses over his boyfriend’s bare body before pulling one of Derek’s nipples with his teeth. 

“Fuuck…”- Derek moaned a little louder now. The blindfold made everything feel at least 3 times more intense. 

“Shhh…”- Jordan whispered, taking the nipple clamps of his nightstand and leading them to his boyfriend’s nipples. 

Shaking with the small pressure of the clamps, Derek whimpered, turning his head to the side. Those clamps felt so good that he barely could take the amount of pleasure and pain. His boyfriend never failed to make him feel good. He could stay there all night long, just feeling the burn of those metal clamps squeezing his nipples, but that was the perfect moment to Parrish move on. 

“Hey babe…”- Jordan started. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes _sir_ … Feels good.”- Derek assured him with a small smile as he gently squeezed Parrish’s hand. 

“I’m going to eat you out now… Is that okay, Der?”- Parrish would never move on without asking.

“Yes please… Thank you sir…”- The brunette whimpered, opening his legs a little more and dragging a small pillow to place under his hips. 

Jordan climbed between Derek’s legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders as he pressed his face between his boyfriend’s cheeks. His skilled tongue slid over Derek’s sphincter, slowly lapping up and down. He could feel Derek’s heart racing as his hands touched his toy’s chest. 

The deputy licked Derek’s hole as if there was no tomorrow, sometimes spitting at the crack, biting around and sometimes pushing a finger just for gigs. Everything was going just fine, until Derek started to whimper even more, his hands clenching around his sheets. He couldn’t take it anymore, if Parrish keep u with this, he wouldn’t be able to hold any longer.

“Iridescent.”- Derek safeworded, breathing heavily as his Dom stopped the rimming immediately.

“Babe? Is everything all right? Did I hurt you somewhere?”- Jordan was genuinely concerned. He sat on the bed and was about to take Derek’s blindfold when a soft hand stopped him.

“No… Leave the blindfold, please. I’m sorry for safewording, s-sir… It was… It was too much and if you kept going with it I would come and I really don’t wanna come like this…”

“Hey Der, you know you never need to ask apologies for safewording, right?”- Jordan’s gentle eyes were reassuring. He made sure to press gentle kisses on booth Derek’s hands and pull him to a tight hug.” Thanks for letting me know. You can always tell me whenever you want to stop, okay?”

“Okay.”- Derek repeated a little calmer. Hearing his sir’s reassuring words was everything he needed to move on. 

“How do you want to come for me, toy?”- Jordan asked, as he pressed a long kiss on Derek’s neck.

“I want you inside me…”- Derek admitted, softly licking his own lower lip. 

“Is that so, Toy?”- Jordan chuckled, positioning himself between Derek’s thighs. He playfully bites his boyfriend’s ear before reaching for the lube at the same old nightstand

At times like this, even the sound of the cover popping out of the lube was enough for make Derek feel even more aroused. Jordan was always patient while he fingered his boyfriend. He never rushed sex, always took his time to tease some more, knowing it would take Derek over the moon. 

"Oh God…”- Derek breathed with parted lips, amost drooling.

"Do you like it, Toy? How about this?" Jordan asked as he rubbed his finger over Derek’s prostate. 

“Oh fuck…”- His boyfriend moaned loud; his hips already moving forward in order to get some more friction.

At that point, Derek gave in completely to his dominant. He lifted himself just high enough so Parrish could have a better view of his body. The deputy didn’t spear the amount of lube he was going to use. He wanted Derek as wet as possible in order to make that work out. No more pain for Derek today, only pleasure, he decided.

Derek’s mind was overloading with pleasure as Jordan’s cock teased his entry. It wasn’t like the deputy was huge, but he was quite long, so it would take time until he got used to the size. The first time Jordan’s cock slammed into him on that night, Derek saw stars. 

He was taking long, deep strokes, sometimes pulling out until just the head was left, then, gently thrusting some more. There was nothing Parrish loved more than watching Derek’s wrecked figure with his mouth hanging open and cheeks blushing while they made love. 

It didn’t matter how many times they had sex, Derek was always hot and tight, clenching around his boyfriend whenever he felt like. 

“How’s that, baby?" Jordan asked, eyes full of lust and desire.

“Oh fuck… Feels so good sir…”- Derek moaned, pulling his boyfriend a little closer in order to get some more friction. He wouldn’t lie, but Parrish’s cock always felt really good. He felt like It was just the right size for him. 

Jordan smiled, kissing Derek again before sliding in some more. Derek’s skin felt so soft that his boyfriend was certain that he could spend the whole night just making love to him, touching him intimately; feeling the warmness of his skin.

“Fuck Der… You feel so good.”- Parrish knew he was losing it, he couldn’t hold any longer. 

Derek could feel as his boyfriend got out just to slide in again and again, now a little harder than before. Jordan always took his takes his time, reminding Derek with every thrust that he was his good boy and only his. 

Everything was so intense that Derek hadn't even noticed, but he’s been moaning way too loud…Again. It wouldn’t be the first time their neighbors would complain about it but he really didn’t care at that point. His mind was a blank and all he could do was focus on everything he felt at that moment. 

As his orgasm finally started to build up he could feel that Jordan was also almost there. The deputy was holding his hips just grinding into his boyfriend as hard as he could, cock as deep as it could get. 

Every single nerve ending of Derek’s body was experiencing a sensory bliss; his knees, his cock, his arms, his ass. It doesn’t take long until Parrish’s cock start to pulse inside him and soon enough, all Derek could feel was a wet wave filling his insides as the same time his own cock came. 

Jordan’s breath took a while to settle down, but he makes sure to keep himself inside Derek as long as possible. 

“Wow…”- the deputy sighed, deep into post orgasmic bliss. He felt everything and nothing at the same time and as long as he could recall, he never had such an intense orgasm in his entire life. 

His hands were slowly drifting up and down Derek’s sides, softly massaging him. Parrish knew Derek was still deep at subspace, so he simply waited, massaging his boyfriend, pressing gentle kisses over his lips. 

“Hm…”- Derek sighs more than satisfied. It would take time until he could fully come back, but for now, having Parrish’s hand lovingly interlaced with his was enough to calm him down.

Parrish decided that that as the perfect moment pull out, smiling as his own come falls out. He bit his own lip before taking a glass of water first before gently shaking Derek.

“Hey baby… Here, drink some water.”- He said softly and Derek didn’t hesitate to obey, positioning himself so his head could rest at their bed wall.

Derek slowly drinks the water, keeping his eyes shut under the silky blindfold. He felt so free at that moment that nothing could bother him, not even the sound of the intercom ringing.

“Guess we’ll receive another note from the manager…”- Derek joked, slowly coming back to his old self. 

“I don’t really mind…”- Parrish smiled, pulling Derek for a long kiss.-“You okay, Der?”

“Yeah…Thanks for taking care of me… And giving me pleasure.”- the brunette added as he finally came back fully, taking his blindfold and nipple clamps off before pulling Jordan for another kiss. 

Jordan smiled at his boyfriend happily and pressed a last kiss on his lips. “Your pleasure is my pleasure.”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hope you like it, apackofhales <3
> 
> find me on tumblr here: submissivederekhale.tumblr.com


End file.
